Let Me Read!
by BrainiacWeirdos
Summary: Katniss is trying to read Blood of Olympus. Peeta is tying to get Katniss to hang out and cuddle with him. Katniss isn't happy when Peeta tries to stop her from reading...


**HIII! It's Christina again! This is a fluffy and humorous fanfiction, because I can't write anything else. Sorry for any mistakes; they are my fault.**

**Credits to my partner in crime, Katrina, AKA the other owner of BrainiacWeirdos, for giving me information about Blood of Olympus. I have never read it, which is why she helped me. She also edited it and wrote a teeny bit of it. **

**We do not own The Hunger Games Series or Blood of Olympus/The Lightening Thief. Characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Thank you! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOSH NICO IS SUCH A-" Katniss squealed in delight as she continued to read. She pushed her reading glasses up with her pointer finger, grinning as she flipped the page.<p>

Peeta however, was not so happy. Katniss had been reading Blood of Olympus for three days now, and she was only focused on the book, and only the book.

"I will finish this book by Sunday!" Katniss told Peeta when she bought the book, but she didn't tell him that she wasn't going to talk to him or hang out with him in those three days.

"Katniss, you've been reading all day now, I think you need a break," Peeta said, as he tried to put the book down from her.

"NO! I'm almost done with it! I'm only on page 390 and there are 520 pages!" Katniss annoyingly said, pushing his arm away. She didn't look at him; not even a glance. Her eyes were locked onto the book, and there was no way she was going to take them off.

Thank the Lord! He thought. "Well, it's 11:37 now, so I think we should sleep," he tried again, leaning against the headboard.

"No! Give me 5 more minutes!" she whined like a toddler not wanting to go to sleep, which in this case, was almost the same situation.

"Katniss, you said to give you five minutes 30 minutes ago. You want another 5 minutes?" he said, quoting "5 minutes" with his hands.

"Peeta! Let me read! I've been working all week so just let me read!"

"You've been spending more time with the book than with me this entire week!" Peeta replied, looking at her. Katniss finally glanced at him.

Instead of arguing back, she said, "Ooohhh, you're jealous," and smirked at him, before turning her attention back on the blue book.

He didn't say anything else. He knew he was jealous. Now what could he do? Keep letting her read the book? Although that was the smartest and most reasonable answer, he came up with a plan. He picked up his laptop from under his bed, and searched up "Blood of Olympus" on Google. He clicked on the Wikipedia, and read the entire plot. He smirked and closed his laptop.

"Hey Katniss," he said.

"What?"

"If you don't cuddle with me and hang out with me right now, I will spoil the entire ending for you," he teased.

This got Katniss' attention. Her head snapped to face him with widened eyes. "Don't. You. Even. Dare."

"Oh I will!"

"I have waited a year, and in between those years, I have taught myself to not get spoiled at all. And I will not get spoiled today, while I'm reading it, by you, Baker Boy. I have been a part of this fandom for 84 years, since book number one, also known as The Lightening Thief. DO NOT MESS WITH ME," Katniss said warningly, and almost psychotically. "I will not put the book down until I finish the book."

"Okay, then," he said, shrugging and leaning on the headboard again. "Nico does the unexpected and-"

"DON'T!" Katniss snapped, hitting his arm repeatedly, until she was satisfied. He was quiet. She sat back, and began to read again.

He began to tease her again after a minute. He smirked once more and said, "The fight with Gaea-"

"AHHH! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Katniss screamed, out of frustration, and because she was horrified that she was about to be spoiled. She leaned over to Peeta, kissed him full on the mouth, so he won't spoil anything. After about 10 seconds, she plopped back down onto the bed, and exhaled loudly. She reached down onto the floor and grabbed The Lightening Thief.

"Here," she said exasperated, throwing the book onto his lap. "Shut up and read this."


End file.
